mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bane
History: Jason was born and raised in the Order. However, despite being brought up with hateful beliefs pressed on him by the Order, he preferred to keep an open mind about not only Mamono, but everything. He had very limited emotions and would often use cold calculations and personal observations to make his judgements. His judgement on Mamono happened to be undefined for a long period of time. This was before he decided to begin his travels into the Demon Realms to explore Mamono culture for himself. He found it very odd. Needless to say, he had no understanding of the concept of love or the act of sex. He found harmony between humans and Mamono, but at the cost of organization and order. He cherished organization and order. He also found the constant attempts to rape him distasteful and the deception to try and land him in bed dishonorable. He had heard of other regions to which he had decided to move his research to. His next stop was Zipangu. He found most of the Mamono there to be refreshingly docile and organized. He much enjoyed his time there, or at least enjoyed it as much as he was mentally capable of doing. He started categorizing the different Mamono that he met into a list of approval and disapproval. However, he neither liked nor disliked any of them. He accepted that they were the broken toys of an attempted new Goddess called the Demon Lord. His next stop was the Mist Continent, but between him and it was the ocean, so he decided to explore the open seas first. He found that the sea Mamono were particularly graceful and kindly, but he knew that their heads were full of sex. He didn't mind much as most weren't particularly aggressive. Upon reaching the Mist Continent, he found the culture to be quite a new taste, much like Zipangu, yet unlike it at the same time. The Mamono there, or at least most of them, were kind to him and respectful in the same way as most Zipangu Mamono. As usual though, there were some temptresses, but he didn't hold it against them. His next stop was Pandemonium, but the visit there was as distasteful as it was hard to get. He needed to return to the Demon Realm and find a Dark Priest to take him there without ending up her husband. He managed to accomplish this by telling her that he would only marry her if she returned to the Order with him. Surprisingly, she agreed, so naturally, Jason had to tie up loose ends after his visit to Pandemonium. This visit was short, as he was introduced to different scenes of sex and debauchery at every turn. His next stop was Wonderland. He managed to capture the attention of a Cheshire Cat, who had heard of this unmarried and untouched adventurer that was terrorizing potential wives with less than substantial "readiness". She got him into Wonderland and gave him the full tour. Jason found it nice to have a tour guide of the realm, but not so nice of the sex rain, sex tea, sex culture, and just about every other noun that sex could be an adjective of. He then found himself trapped there with a frustrated Cheshire Cat that was unable to make Jason's little man a big man. Jason ended up having to make another false promise of marriage to get out of Wonderland before tying up loose ends again. Jason then traveled through the different biomes of the world, learning the Mamono that inhabited them. His least favorite was his encounter with a Sandworm in the desert. To his slight annoyance, it had dissolved his clothes only to spit him out in frustration of the same issue that the Cheshire Cat had. He then had to travel to an Oasis to get clothes. Needless to say, he got many odd looks from some of the inhabitants there as well. After getting some clothes, Jason returned to the Order and made his judgement on Mamono. As a whole, he deemed them as an annoyance to be dealt with, but he would keep his gun holstered upon interaction with individuals, prefering to judge them as singular entities before deciding whether to kill them or not. He joined the Order and was quickly put in charge of army tactics with his in-depth knowledge of Mamono. He organized the armies with near perfect precision. Some people even wondered if Jason was even human with how intelligent his mind was and how cold his personality was. Though, through testing, he was deemed completely human. Despite his extreme knowledge and tactical skills, he was still not a close-quarters fighter. He was, however, an impressive shot with a gun. Unfortunately, he ended up in an altercation with a drunk at the bar, who took Jason's cold nature as an insult and stabbed him in the left eye with a knife. Despite this, Jason still won the fight at the cost of the drunk's life, and of course his left eye. It didn't affect Jason's personality much though, as he was back in the war room planning attacks immediately after getting out of the hospital. After hearing rumors of monster activity near the mountains, Jason went to investigate. As he searched, he heard roars from inside a cave. He set up a beacon before heading inside. What he found was a Chimaera in the nude and in a lot of pain. He started analyzing and eventually learned that the Chimaera's personalities were fighting for control. He had two options, but after the Chimaera attacked, he was left with only one: kill the aggressive personality. However, despite his reactive dodging, when he went in for the attack, he got caught by her claws and thrown out of the cave. He was bleeding a lot, but before the Chimaera could finish him off, a squad of Order soldiers arrived. They had followed the beacon and attacked the Chimaera. The fight was very one-sided as the Chimaera dominated. However, she fell as the personalities started fighting for control again. Jason was able to retrieve his pistol and shoot the Chimaera in the frontal lobe. His objective was to kill off her emotional capabilities to make her more passive, but to the soldiers, he simply killed her. The soldiers left as Jason waited for the Chimaera to wake. When she did, he found that he missed his shot or the shot was stopped by the Chimaera's strong skull, as she was very emotional, scared and crying a lot. Feeling that he had failed her, he decided to take responsibility over her and took care of her. However, the other personalities began recovering one by one and he ended up getting sex from each of them. Of course, it took the scorpion venom from one of the Chimaera's types to get him aroused. He eventually decided to be the Chimaera's lover. Her main name was Hizera. Category:Characters